Stop Pretending!
by Suru730
Summary: Eli's little cousin Dolly comes to town, and she tries to convince Eli he's in love with Clare, but he denies it. She tries to make everything perfect go between them. Oh sigh, the irony! Oh, and does Adam have a new love interest?
1. Oh I know you love her!

Dolly is just a made up character. I added her because I thought Degrassi needed a little flare. ;]

Anyways, I don't own Degrassi, the show, none of that

* * *

*Eli's Pov*

Ugh. Great. Just great. I had my little cousin coming over. Ew, how I hate people. Well, don't get me wrong. I don't exactly 'hate' Dolly but it's like she can see right through me. It's kinda creepy. And the worst part—she's gonna stay here. Dear God help me. And what kind of name was Dolly anyways?

"ELI! Get your freaking lazy butt up, we're gonna be late!" Dolly yelled while pounding at my door repeatedly.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically.

"Eli!" she whined.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up. Calm your soul down"

I put on my black blazer, black ripped skinny jeans, 'Dead hand' T-shirt, and my favorite black boots. Damn Eli, you're one hot bastard.

Dolly was just standing there fiddling with her hair. Her light amber eyes darted at me

"There you are, c'mon let's go!"

"Yes princess." I said with a smirk.

"Not funnyyy!" She said as her voice trailed off to get inside of Morty.

I sighed. A lot of thoughts raced my head like how I need help on my homework...eh well, I have Clare. Clare Edwards. Why are you racing through my thoughts? Why are you having this effect on me? I know it's not like me but every time I close my eyes, I see Clare. It's the strangest thing.

I parked Morty and turned to Dolly.

"See we're not late, you were worrying about nothing." Suddenly I heard someone tap my window.

"Hey whose that pretty girl" Dolly asked while giggling.

Oh yes. Clare _was_ pretty. No wait-she was beautiful. Wait-why am I thinking about this...?

I rolled down my window.

"Can't resist me Clare?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Hah, very funny, you left your stupid book in my locker." She handed me 'How to kill a mocking bird.' Why'd I shove it in her locker again? Oh yeah, to get her attention.

"Stupid book? Ouch." I said. I flashed her my crooked smile.

She looked down and blushed in a light shade of pink. Damn she was cute. Too cute. Too cute to be with me.

As Clare left, Dolly's eyes widened. "Who was she...? She had pretty eyes. Even prettier than mine." She chuckled.

Dolly's light amber eyes _were_ cute, but Clare's...they're beautiful.

"Oh uhm, you know, just a friend." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh sure!" Dolly said sarcastically. She opened Morty's door. "Whata weird car." She muttered. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Well see ya" She winked and headed off. "Wait!" I said. "Yessssss?" She said as she turned around. "Meet me in the court yard!"

"That depends, will that pretty girl be there?"

No comment! I surely didn't want to answer that. Not because I'm ashamed too but because she can see right through me, she'll figure it out on her own

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. Dolly turned back at me.

"Oh Eli, Eli. You're so in love!" She twirled around in circles.

Suddenly Adam bumped into her.

"Oh uh, so sorry!" He said too quickly.

Guess I'm not the only one in love

* * *

Tell me if ya want more! I'll update it tomorrow. :D


	2. So lovely!

Dolly is just a made up character. I added her because I thought Degrassi needed a little flare. ;]

Anyways, I don't own Degrassi, the show, none of that!

* * *

*Adam's Pov*

Adam, you're such an idiot.

"Tell that to my hair!" She said playfully. She was amazingly beautiful; she made my heart skip a beat.

"Adam, this is Dolly, my little annoying cousin." Eli said with his famous smirk.

"Little?" Dolly stomped her foot on the ground.

"Eli, I'm 15 years old! I don't think that's very 'little'." She scoffed

"Oh, I'm oh so sorry granny" Eli replied nonchalantly with his crooked smile.

"Ugh, whatever! C'mon Adam, let's go!" She yelled out.

The way Dolly said Adam sounded 10 times better than how Eli or Clare said it, and defiantly more than Bianca's way of saying it.

*Clare's Pov*

I keep on thinking about Eli. Wait a minute! He's a greasy haired, green eyed, hearse driving weirdo. A hot weirdo. He would never like someone as…bland as me, someone so unattractive.

"Hey pretty girl!" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned to look and it was a girl with light amber eyes and a smirk. A smirk just like Eli's. He did mention a cousin coming but I didn't think it would be a girl that looked innocent.

"Hey, you're Eli's girlfriend right?" She asked nonchalantly.

"E-Eli's girlfriend?" I blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, he thinks you're so pre-"

Eli ran up and covered her mouth showing his black sharpie colored nails.

"Aw, isn't she so precious?" He said while giving Dolly a stern look.

"Uhm, I think we need to get to class…" I said shyly.

"Why, yes, we do." Eli gave out one of his cute crooked smiles.

***In the Courtyard*

*Dolly's Pov*

Whoo! This place felt nice, almost relaxing. Almost like that boy-what was his name again? Oh yeah, Adam. What a lovely name. Did I just say lovely? Maybe I am turning into a granny.

I saw him coming up behind me. He had on a blue and black flannel shirt and I have to admit, he looked adorable in it..

"Hey…" He took a pause and stared at me. Was something wrong with my face or…maybe my hair?

"Oh sorry I was ju-" He accidently bumped into his bag spilling all kinds of things like notebooks and pens…and tampons…?

I tried my best to hide the disturbance in my voice.

"Uh, here," I said sweetly. He looked down ashamed.  
"I need to tell you something…" ***He told it all. Wow, a person I just met opened up to me. It was flattering I guess.

"It's ok you can go ahead and laugh." He said in a whisper.

"Psh, please, I'm not that type of person!" I said with a wink.

Suddenly Clare and Eli came up behind us.

"What took you two love birds so long? Making out again?" I asked with a smirk.

"Aw, how romantic!" Adam said.

Eli raised both of his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, and we both enjoyed it, didn't we Clare?" he replied. Wow, that was smooth.

"Oh uhm…" Clare looked shyly down at her shoes and blushed. Maybe…maybe she **does **like Eli! And maybe Eli likes her too. It was so obvious.

*Adam's Pov*

Dolly was just so charming and not annoying at all.

"Hey wait- what's this?" She asked as she pointed to a chessy looking poster.

"Oh that's just some fall dance, and I know just who to take." Eli said as he turned to Clare, but Clare didn't notice.

Oh, I know just who to take to the dance.

* * *

So tell me if your liking this whole Dolly-Adam thing/ Clare and Eli thing. :D And should Adam take her to the dance?


	3. C'mon!

Alright, I know this chapter is kinda short, but don't worry, there's gonna be alot more going on today~!

**

* * *

*At Eli's house***

***Eli's pov***

The fall dance was all I kept thinking about. I mean what if I ask Clare and she'll say no? Then what? It's not easy being rejected.

Dolly poked my cheek. "Hey Eli, I wrote a song for you and Clare, wanna hear it?"

"Uhm, I'll pass." I said. Oh God. I know she's gonna sing it anyway.

"Oh grandpa Eli is so in love with Clare" She sang off tune while plucking the strings of her purple acoustic guitar.

Love? No, love is just a silly mind game, a phase. But I felt so connected with Clare-No, bad Eli! Stop thinking about her.

"Oh c'mon Eli you think she's beautiful with her beautiful eyes, and her bouncy red curls, and oh! What's not to like?" She asked with a smirk.

But she _was _right. Clare was beautiful. She was way too beautiful to go with a guy like me.

"I guarantee she'd want to go to the dance with you too!" She said in a promising way.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"Teehee, nothiiing. Anyways, PEACE! Sweet dreams….about Clare" She whispered as she closed the door to my room. Hah, fat chance. Or maybe I could dream a little about her…

***Adam's Pov* (In his house)**

Maybe I should just Dolly out when we're at the Dot. Or maybe she'll say no.

-FLASH BACK-

"I'm wondering if you still wanted to dance with me?" I asked innocently.

"Sorry, I'm not a lesbian." Replied Bianca coldly. 

That moment still sent me shivers down to my back. But Dolly was different-the good kind. There's something so charming about her that makes her way different than Bianca.

C'mon Adam. You can ask this girl to the dance. Man-up!

* * *

Hope ya liked it!


	4. The perfect idea!

*At the Dot*

*Clare's pov*

As I entered the Dot I was stupid Jenna showing off her dress to K.C.

"Isn't it so pretty?" She asked stupidly.

"Not as pretty as you" K.C replied. Ick. How gross. Almost pathetic, and on top of that they started to make out. I looked away, besides I have Eli right?

As I came over to the table Dolly's face lit up as soon as I entered.

"Clare!" She said excitedly while waving. Then she took Eli's arm and started waving with it too. It was too cute.

As I sat down next to Dolly I overheard Jenna saying "Does this dress make my look fat?"

"It's not the dress," Dolly said. I just had to giggle.

Apparently K.C heard her saying that because he gave Dolly a dirty look. She didn't care though, she just stuck her tongue out and he grimaced.

"Real classy!" Eli said

"Oh c'mon you would've done the same thing" She replied.

I know I would say the same thing! Oh no, what kind of person are you turning into?

Finally Adam appeared with a worry look on his face. "Hey guys" he said rather quietly.

I could since he was nervous about something by the shaking of his hands.

"I needa get something from Mort, wanna come along, Clare?" Eli asked smoothly. Me, with him? Alone? Yes!

"Yeah, sure." I replied. I tried to do it coolly but it sort of failed. I just followed up through the back door.

*Dolly's Pov*

Oh real nice hot shot, you're gonna ask her in front of Morty? If that's not romantic then I so don't know what is.

I looked at Adam and he was looking through the window. I wonder what's going through his mind and more importantly if he was single.

I saw Eli trying to flirt with Clare but he looked so dumb while doing it.

Oh. My. Gosh. I just thought of the most perfect plan ever! Maybe if Adam and I followed them to the dance, then maybe Eli would show Clare the best night of her life. It was so perfect. And someone like Clare deserved it.

*Adam's Pov*

Its ok, you can do this. Just ask her, right now!

"Hey Dolly, are you going with anyone to the dance?" I asked quietly.

She looked up. "Oh, I think I have something different in mind."

She looked at Eli and Clare. She came up to me and turned my head towards them.

"I hope Eli doesn't mess up his chance with this girl." She said worriedly. "But anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with a plan"

"It depends on what kind of plan it is" I said coolly.

I actually didn't care as long I got to spend time with Dolly, I wouldn't mind.

"Well! She came over and whispered in my ear the plan. Her cool minty breath hit against my ear.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Great!" She said joyfully.

Truth be told, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

*Mean while with Eli and Clare*

"So blue eyes, I was wondering if you had a date to the fall dance. Maybe you and I could have a little fun" I said raising my eyebrows. I love the effect I had on her. This was going to be fun.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked seductively. She was so sexy when she took charge.

"I'll show you, tomorrow night at 8:00pm. Wear something pretty." I winked and went back into the Dot. Oh Eli, you are one lucky dude.

- TRANSMITION! -

*Eli's pov*

"You're a sly one, ~" Dolly sang.

I guess I _was_ pretty sly. I thought Clare would turn me down but I guess my coolness had an effect on her.

"Oh crap cakes!" She says while checking the weather on the computer.

"What?" I asked.

"It's supposed to rain 60% chance tomorrow" she replied a little worried

"A little rain isn't going to stop me from bringing Clare to the dance, young grasshopper"

"Yeah, but my plan is gonna be ruined" she muttered. What plan? Oh well, I was too busy thinking about Clare.

Besides, I bet she would wear a dress that would look 10 times better than what I would wear. She looks good in anything. Oh sigh.

*Adam's pov*

Even though I'm not going to the fall dance, at least I could spend time with Dolly. That's all that mattered to me. I still don't know how we're going to do this "plan" but she's right, Clare _does_ deserve a special moment.

*Clare's Pov*

I kept on squealing all day long. I can't believe Elijah Goldsworthy, the man of mystery asked ME out to a dance. I wonder what I was gonna wear. Maybe my strapless light blue dress. Alli always said it would bring out my eyes…

~-FRIDAY AFTERNOON-~


	5. Imperfectly perfect moment! Final

*Clare's pov*

Alli helped me with my makeup and everything. I had to admit-I looked amazing, but

probably not as amazing as Eli. I heard a car pulling up to the drive through.

"Hey gorgeous, you ready to party?" He said with a smirk.

It made my heart melt. I just wanted to jump up and give him a hug and a few kisses, but if I did he would probably make jokes about it.

He was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a black blazer which chains attached to the sides... He'd probably look good in anything. Maybe even in a potato sack.

He led me through the front seat of his hearse and opened the front door for me. I felt so nervous; I was going to a dance

with Elijah Goldsworthy sitting in the front seat of his car! I couldn't help but to squeal.

Eli raised his eyebrows at me. Probably shouldn't have done that.

Suddenly a big roar of thunder came blasting through my ears, and heavy raindrops began to fall wind shield. Oh great, just what we needed-rain.

_ ~*~*FALL DANCE*~*_

*Eli's pov*

I didn't really mind a little rain, but it did seem to make Clare a little nervous. Oh well, she looked cute when she was nervous.

All you could hear was everyone talking and maybe a few "woots" in the background noise. This didn't really seem romantic at all, and I wasn't really talking to Clare.

All right Eli, all you gotta do is bring out your natural charming self.

"Hey Clare" I nudged her.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?"

"Wanna ditch? Let's go outside this place sucks."

"but isn't it kinda cold, dark, and rainy outside?" she asked a bit worried.

"Psh, don't worry…you got me" I said with a wink and a smile. That should make her heart melt.

I led her outside to the Zen garden. It wasn't that cold as I thought it would be. Maybe this was a perfect time to make a move on her.

***Dolly's Pov* (Her and Adam have been stalking them)**

"Ooh, make your move already, hotshot!" I said behind the bushes holding up a pair of binoculars'.

I had to admit-it was kinda stalker-ish and creepy, but honestly it was all for a good cause-right?

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Dolly?" asked Adam rather anxious.

"Of course!" I said a little too over excitedly. "ugh, but they're just talking right now, I guess we'll just have to wait."

I put down the binoculars and sighed.

***Adam's pov***

"Soo…" Dolly said awkwardly. I couldn't help but to stare into her eyes, they're like two golden stars. And to make it even worse I smiled at her but she didn't notice. Of course it's hard to get attention from a pretty girl.

"Oooh, look!" They're holding hands!" Dolly said excitedly. I wish _we_ could hold hands. Ew. I sound so cheesy. I felt big raindrops coming down on my nose, and gray clouds seemed to come towards us.

"I-I-Is it gonna thunderstorm?" Dolly asked frightfully.

"Afraid so" I replied.

"Um, um, um, I-I think that we should go inside now..."

"Uh, I don't follow" I said a bit confused

"Lets just say, I'm not a very big fan of thunder…." It started to rain harder and harder and thunder booming everywhere. She looked so frighten and helpless.

"You cold?" I asked

"Y-Yeah sort of" She was only wearing a short sleeve t shirt with her skinny jeans and even I felt cold.

I took off my hoodie and gave it to her.

"Um, won't you be cold?" She asked anxiously.

"Not when I'm here with you" I said with a wink. Yeah, double cheesy. Way to go Adam.

Another lapse of thunder blared out. Dolly let out an uncomfortable sigh.

I took out my iPod and took gave her one of my earphones while one of my songs were blaring through.

"Thanks Adam" She said as she looked shyly up.

_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right_

_Baby maybe I'm the one you like_

_Maybe I'm the shot in the dark_

_And you're the morning light_

_~*~*MEAN WHILE WITH CLARE&ELI*~*~_

***Clare's pov***

Since it starting raining Eli and I were sitting on a park bench under a big umbrella shade in the garden.

I looked at Eli; he had that mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, Clare wanna dance….in the rain?" He asked with a smirk

"In the rain are you sure we shou-"

And with that, he took my arm and ran outside getting drenched in rain and running around. "C'mon, Clare, try it!"

"But-but- but- dancing in the rain is weird!"

"Oh hush Clare, you love it" he whispered in my ear. He grabbed my waist and we started to ball room dance-in the rain.

His hands were so soft and when I gazed into his emerald eyes, I saw a different Eli; a more romantic one. He leaned in forward and forward until our lips met.

*Eli's pov*

Her lips were soft with a flavor of summer fruit. I have to admit, this was the perfect place, the perfect time.

This had to be the most imperfectly perfect moment.


	6. NOTE

**NOTE:**

**ALRIGHT! SO . . . Dolly looks like my avatar. I had to change it because people got confused, and wanted to know how I pictured Dolly. **

**So yeah, she looks like my avatar. Yup Yup, so tell me if you want more of Dolly/Adam, and Clare/Eli.**

**I hate those fanfics where there like: **

"Whoa, your pretty, let's go out" Says Adam.

"Oh, Okay" Giggled Angelina looking down blushing.

**LIKE WTF DUDE?**

**So yeah! Reviews mean a lot to me, and if your wondering why I have so little it's because I had to re-upload my story like, two times so yeah.**

**Favorite it, and reveiw it.**

~Toodles~ :B

^-^"


End file.
